


Beautiful Boy

by darlingswanscharmedbygold



Series: The Captain, The Beauty and Their Bae [13]
Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Age Play, Belle mentioned but not seen, Captain Beauty implied, Daddy Issues, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Lullabies, Non-Sexual Age Play, daddy killian, little!Baelfire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9497597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingswanscharmedbygold/pseuds/darlingswanscharmedbygold
Summary: "Close your eyesHave no fearThe monster's goneHe's on the run and your daddy's here"Bae has shown he's more than comfortable with this new arrangement with Belle, but Killian is taking longer given their history. Can the pirate soothe this former lost boy's fears?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a little after "People Always Leave". I just wanted some good Daddy Killian/Littie Bae bonding/healing old wounds.

~~~~

Killian knew that Bae felr more comfortable around Belle. He could just tell. The way he snuggled with her before bedtime, how he requested she help him get ready and read him bedtime stories.

And he understood. Even in Little Space, he knew Bae had memories of the past. He was still adjusting to their new arrangement. He still worried one day Killian would just give him away again. The pirate was unsure of how to bring it up, it clearly was a sensitive subject. Belle just told him to give it time.

She had to head out for the whole day to tend to an emergency meeting at the library. After giving many kisses to Bae’s face and promising she'd return soon, she was gone and his mood clearly decreased. He needed cuddles, he needed to be told he was loved. Yet he was still so unsure if he could get that from Killian or...Daddy as they had decided on.

“Are you hungry?” Killian asked.

Bae shrugged. “I think I'm just going to go lay down.”

“You really should eat…”

“I will...later.”

Bae finished the walk up the stairs and collapsed back on his bed. Why did it have to be so complicated? Why couldn't he just trust that everything would be okay?

When would he stop feeling like such a lost boy?

Killian could hear the soft cries from downstairs and hesitated. A large part of him wanted to rush upstairs and cuddle him until the end of time. Another wasn't sure if pushing was going to do anything? But as the cries got louder, the pirate couldn't hold it any more. He dashed up the stairs and was in Bae’s bedroom in no time flat. He sat down on the bed and ran his fingers through his dark curls.

“Bae,” he whispered.

“I want...you,” Baelfire sobbed. “But I...I'm scared. I can't...I can't be a lost boy. Not again.”

Killian tipped his chin up with two fingers. “Baelfire, I know I have failed you. I know this isn't easy, but I promise you, you will never be a lost boy again. I won't abandon you, I won't hurt you. You're just my baby boy.”

Bae sniffled and allowed Killian to wrap his arms tightly around him. Soon, he could feel his body being rocked as Killian sang a soft lullaby…

_Close your eyes_   
_Have no fear_   
_The monster's gone_   
_He's on the run and your daddy's here_

_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful_   
_Beautiful boy_   
_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful_   
_Beautiful boy_

Bae relaxed in his daddy’s arms, letting the words of the song rush over him. Killian pressed a kiss to his to his forehead and continued to rock him. His poor baby had many scars, a good share due to him, but together they could heal them.

“I love you, Bae,” Killian whispered.

  
“I love you too, Daddy,” Bae replied, softly, his eyes slowly closing.

 

Daddy.

 

And he finally got what Dave went on about hearing your child call you that for the first time...

 

**Author's Note:**

> The song Killian sings is "Beautiful Boy" by John Lennon.
> 
> As always, I do take prompts! I post more when I have them. This one came to me as I once again thought of all the ways A&E could've explored these two moving on from their past.


End file.
